Definitely NOT Logical
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: What would you say if I told you I loved you?" "I'd tell you how idiotic you were." "Oh. Namine, I love you." Namiku! Flames are awesome, I found out...THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE SCARED OF THEM!


**Hi! I seriously have no clue what I'm doing. AS USUAL!!!!!hyperhyperhyperhyperHIhyperhyperhyperhyper**

**So...Review!!!! Please!!!!!  
**

**IT MAKES MY DAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't know about you, but I think I'm just one of those girls (WHO ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE (_gotta love Avril Lavigne))_**who write FANFICTION!!! AKA NO I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!**  
**

"Hey, Namine?" I nervously called. The blonde girl tilted her head slightly in my direction, although her hand didn't pause in its quick movements across her sketchbook.

"Yes, Riku?"

I looked awkwardly up to the ceiling, my face turning red.

"If I told you I loved you, what would you say?"

I heard the scratching of her pencil stop completely; and there was a quiet scuffing noise as she turned her chair towards me.

I still looked up at the white ceiling, noting how interesting it suddenly was.

"Well," She said thoughtfully, "I'd tell you how idiotic it would be to fall in love with a Nobody—"

I snapped a look at her, protesting, "Namine! That doesn't—"

"…especially the Nobody of your best mate's girlfriend, who, in the most probable future," She grimaced as she wound a shiny gold strand of hair around her pencil, "Will, like it or not, be completely taken by your best mate's Nobody." She looked at me, the tips of her ears turning bright red.

"Does that make any sense?"

I stared at her.

"Okay," I said, feeling like someone had energetically taken a baseball bat to my stomach, "I get the point."

"Do you?" Namine asked softly, turning back to her work,

I glared at her, and snapped, "Yeah, I do. You don't want me as more than a friend. Fine. That's absolutely _brilliant._" I turned to stomp out, when she said coolly,

"I didn't mention how I would feel. I was just stating the facts. If you have the guts to go against nature, well…maybe…" She trailed off, and then threw her pencil at the wall. "Oh, screw it. Never mind."

I stared at her again, seeing her slender hands clenched into fists. Suddenly, I smirked.

I had an idea.

"Oh, Namine?" I asked casually, sitting on her desk, looking down on her head. "I love you."

She looked up in amazement, and smiled widely, her blue eyes twinkling in suppressed laughter.

"God, Riku," She said, shaking her head with a smile on her face, "Seriously?"

"Ooh, that's not what you said you'd say!" I taunted. She mock-glared at me, and humored me.

"Okay, Riku? You are a complete and utter idiot for having a slight crush—"

"_Love_," I corrected, flushing. She rolled her eyes, and continued,

"Fine, more than a slight crush on the Nobody of your best friend's girlfriend. I probably will end up with Sora's Nobody anyway, so it really doesn't make any logical sense…"

I shook my head, my silver hair flying everywhere.

"Nami, Nami, _Nami_," I sighed, smirking. She looked at me curiously, and I leaned forward until our faces were about six inches away. She turned a bright red. "We live in a mansion; you are currently restringing my best friend's memories while he sleeps in a _pod_—"

"That's a reason for you to hate me!" She protested, turning away and attacking her paper with a pencil.

I gently stroked her hair, and continued as she stiffened in shock,

"We are being helped by talking animals, and there's magic around every corner." I put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look me clearly in the eyes. "Do you _really_ think logic applies here?"

She sighed, and halfheartedly tried to push me off the table. I hopped off, and she propped her head up on her hand.  
"I'm really going to regret this." She muttered, looking at me with a kind of resigned expression on her face.

I looked at her in confusion as she stood and stretched.

"Huh?" She smiled at me, and then kissed me quickly on the lips.

I looked at her in a sort of astonished happiness, and then she mused,

"Or maybe I won't…" she smirked at me, "After all, none of this is _logical_."

"Definitely _not_ logical," I agreed, taking her hand and leaning in for another kiss. She put a finger to my lips.

"Good. Then I can safely say that I love you too."

**Ooh! It's short! Review please!!!**


End file.
